


Permanently Unfinished Naruto Works

by Freckled_Dipper



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckled_Dipper/pseuds/Freckled_Dipper





	Permanently Unfinished Naruto Works

The hyuugas are a patriarchy. Or well, they used to be. The clan never officially revoked this law though. Hinata finds this out when deep in the archives trying to find ways to save her clan, save her cousin, brother really. Perhaps even safe herself. When she finds this law she panics. She knows that in order to use anything found in the archives she’ll have to show the elders every scroll she found. The one detailing all the laws? That one can’t just conveniently disappear. She hopes so it could though.

Hinata does the least illegal of all her options. She steals the scroll. No one had looked for it in years, generations even. Probably wouldn’t until she began upsetting the status quo. She brings it to Sakura’s house, it’s late but Sakura will be up. Her shift at the hospital probably just ended. Hinata takes a deep breath, face as red as it was in her genin years and knocks.

The few seconds she waits for the door to open are almost unbearable, but then the door cracks open and the night lights up, fluffy pink hair and bruised deep sea green eyes greeted her and possibly lit up the night brighter.

“Hinata…?” Blinking away her confusion the medic nin stepped to the side and ushered her in.


End file.
